Episode 8518 (27th June 2019)
Plot At the hospital, surgeon Ms Booth explains to Marlon and Ellis that Jessie is out of surgery and is doing really well. After the doctor has left, Marlon gets in Billy's face and demands to know what was said before Jessie collapsed. Billy admits he told Jessie he was guilty of GBH. Dawn is nervous ahead of her visit with Lucas. Harriet warns Dawn that Lucas will probably be distant at first, but assures her she and Lucas have a bond that cannot be broken. Afterward, Harriet brings up Will and tells Dawn that he wants the same with her as she does with Lucas. Marlon is furious with Billy and labels him poisonous. A nurse appears in the family room and informs Marlon, Ellis and Billy that Jessie is awake and wants to see Billy. Will approaches Dawn and offers her a lift to the visitation centre but Dawn insists she and Harriet don't need anything from him. After speaking with the social worker, Dawn heads into a visitation room to see Lucas. Dawn is ecstatic to see her son but four-year-old Lucas doesn't share his mother's joy and refuses to even say hello. Will calls in past Woodbine Cottage, to speak to Harriet about Dawn. Dawn tries her best to connect with Lucas but Lucas won't look at her. Sally assures Dawn it's perfectly normal and it'll get easier but Dawn can't help but think Lucas will be better off without her. Billy swears to Jessie that he regrets what he did to Riley every day. Jessie recalls how the last time she seen her father, they argued. She doesn't want her son to have those regrets so she decides to forgive him. Billy apologises then the mother and son hug. Jai gives the factory workers a long lunch so he can share a romantic lunch with Laurel in the office. Harriet and Will get talking about Dawn and Lucas which leads Harriet to become emotional. A frustrated Faith begs Chas to tells her the gender of the baby but Chas states she couldn't even if she wanted to as the scan blew away. Harriet blames her and Will for Dawn having to visit her son in care. She wishes things were different and they didn't waste so many years with Dawn. After returning from the visitation centre, Dawn heads to the factory where she's stunned to find Jai and Laurel together. Dawn asks if Harriet knows they're seeing each other although a clueless Jai doesn't see what it's got to do with the vicar. When Laurel tells Dawn that Harriet isn't seeing Jai, Dawn realises Will is Harriet's mystery man and storms off. Marlon assumes Jessie has thrown Billy out of Tall Trees Cottage and comments it's for the best although Jessie is adamant Billy is going nowhere. As Bear sweeps up some hedge cuttings, he finds Chas' missing scan photo. Nicola offers to take Liam's bag to Bernice when the doctor heads off to the gym. Bear shows Faith the scan photo. When Dawn returns to Woodbine Cottage, Will hides in the kitchen. Dawn asks Harriet if she's slept with Will. Harriet denies she's sleeping with anyone so Dawn decides to call Will over and ask them together. Will's phones starts ringing so Will emerges from the kitchen. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast *Surgeon - Andrea Edwards *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Sally - Liz Jadav *Lucas - Dexter Ansell (uncredited) Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Family room and ward *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane car park *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Visitation centre *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Main Street Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes